Gracias a mi rival
by FireAkai15
Summary: Kimura reflexiona cuando ve que Aoki da lo mejor de si, piensa que no es capas de dar todo en una pelea como los demás pero una pequeña charla y unas pocas palabras de su rival pueden hacerlo cambiar de opinión.


_**Gracias a mi rival**_

Me olvide de mi entrenamiento solo estaba concentrado en mis amigos, son problemáticos lo se pero son los mejores que puedo pedir jeh bendigo el día en que Dios los puso en mi vida.

Ippo golpeaba con una fuerza brutal el saco de arena, podía notar en su mirada determinación, estaba decidido ir por el título mundial, lo golpeaba una, otra y otra vez hasta que el entrenador lo llamó para que subiera al ring.

Takamura-san golpeaba con más fuerza bruta que de costumbre al saco y sus gritos que me hacían doler la cabeza, golpeaba como maniático diciendo que es el más fuerte del mundo… lo sabes muy bien Takamura-san.

Itagaki solo hacia sombra, estaba seguro de si mismo que sería el campeón nacional, su rostro mostraba confianza absoluta.

Aoki… Aoki, nunca lo había visto tan decidido en toda mi vida.

Pensé que después de la ultima pelea contra ese bastardo que casi lo mata… dejaría el boxeo pero, nunca lo había visto lleno de emoción como ahora. Tiene por fin a alguien a quien superar.

Al parecer solo yo creo que no puedo superar el limite.

—Deja de fantasear Kimura —Aoki me gritaba mientras de un uppercut golpeaba el saco, me miraba algo preocupado —¿Te sucede algo?.

—Nada Aoki, iré a correr un poco —El solo solo asintió y volvió a su entrenamiento, yo suspire y me dirigí a la salida del gimnasio.

Recordé todos mis combates mientras corría, se muy bien que no daba lo mejor de mí, pero no he podido superar tampoco el límite de mi fuerza, siempre he sido neutro.

El último combate que tuve mi rival gano por decisión, dije que me sentí bien porque di todo lo que tenía… jeh que mentira en el fondo quería ganar… no QUIERO GANAR, me quedo atrás y los demás siguen adelante, mierda, Aoki viendo tu combate me di cuenta que te esfuerzas mucho más que yo, Takamura-san dijo que el próximo combate Aoki ganaría de seguro y si el lo dice es verdad, yo también estoy seguro que ahora Aoki ganare… y es la mejor versión de él mismo.

Pero yo…

—Fíjate donde vas imbécil —Esa voz… nunca podría olvidarla, miro hacia delante y en ese rostro veo una mirada que no es humana… como la de un monstruo —¿Quieres chocar o algo estúpido?.

—Ma… Mashiba —No puedo explicar muy bien la sensación que me da estar cerca de este sujeto —¿Qué haces aquí?.

Esa mirada fría que me dio… jeh fue la respuesta que recibí era muy obvia… correr —Estas raro —¿He? incluso Mashiba decía eso, el me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lo seguí.

Mientras corremos me pregunto ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Estaba sentado junto a Mashiba en la hierba, parece alguien siniestro aún lo creo pero igual en el fondo… muy en el fondo es buena persona, pelea por él y su hermana.

Ahí me acorde de nuestro combate ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Di una pelea que nunca creí que daría, por esa batalla obtuve mi propio golpe, me lanzo más agresivamente contra el enemigo, todo por tratar de ganarle a este sujeto, quien puedo llamar mi meta y rival.

—No quiero —Solo gire a Mashiba que miraba como un asesino —No quiero que el boxeador que casi logra vencerme pueda perder contra cualquiera, nuestro combate aun no acaba.

—¿Qué carajo?... Mashiba… tú —No puedo creer lo que dice, creía que solo yo pensaba que ese combate aún no acaba.

—Entrena dura, en tu mejor forma —Mashiba se levanta de la hierba y empieza a correr pero escucho algo que me animo bastante —Te espero en el ring… Kimura Tatsuya.

—Mashiba —Tambien me levante y corría en la dirección contraria en la que se fue Mashiba, me dirijo hacia el gimnasio desde este día me juro que daré todo de mí en cada pelea y luchare hasta que quede inconsciente en el ring.

-O-

Mashiba espérame, terminaremos nuestro combate muy pronto, ya lo veras Mashiba.

—Aoki, Itagaki —Cuando los nombró los dos dos me miran de alguna manera curiosa, les sonrió y les digo con emoción que hasta mi me sorprendió —Seremos campeones de Japón, cueste lo que cueste ¿verdad?.

Aoki pone una gran sonrisa e Itagaki se ríe un poco —Eso es obvio Kimura-san seremos campeones muy pronto— Como siempre este chico es muy confiado para todo.

—Seremos como Ippo y Takamura-san —Me decía pegándome en mi hombro Aoki con una gran sonrisa —Todo estos años darán frutos amigo.

Yo solo le devuelvo la sonrisa —Lo se Aoki… es una promesa —Se me ocurre algo de repente y le pregunto —¿Quieres tener un combate para sellar esta promesa Aoki? —Aoki se sorprende un poco. —Hooo… ¿tienes miedo ranita?

Con eso se cabrea y Aoki se sube al cuadrilátero —Ya veras, te romperé la cara por Tomiko —Sus gritos llaman la atención de Ippo, Takamura-san, el entrenador, Yagi-san y Shinoda-san.

—Puff por Tomiko —Se burla Takamura-san pero Aoki se trato de calmar para que no fuera asesinado por Takamura-san.

Subo al cuadrilátero y los dos nos ponemos los guantes, ahora solo hay rostros serios entre nosotros dos —Siempre he querido pelear contra ti Aoki, veremos quien de los dos es más fuerte.

—Ya veras Kimura —Aoki creo que pensaba lo mismo que yo —Te venceré con mi nuevo y mejorado golpe de rana. ¿te estas tomando esto en serio? Bueno veremos de que eres capaz.

Me lanzo rápidamente en contra de Aoki y el también contra de mi… esto sera muy divertido, amo el boxeo, me volveré campeón, venceré a Mashiba peor antes… te pateare el trasero Aoki.

-O-

—IPPO—El chico voltea la mirada hacia Takamura —¿Qué sucede Takamura-san?

—Notaste la mirada distinta en Kimura ¿no? —Ippo a la pregunta de Takamura asiente y comenta sonriendo —Si se veía realmente motivado por alguna razón, ni contra Mashiba-san estaba asi con esa mirada.

—Bueno solo el tiempo nos dirá de que sera capaz —Decía mientras bostezaba Takamura —Bueno mejor ire a mi casa, hay muchas películas pornográficas que aun me faltan por ver, nos vemos Ippo.

Ippo solo suspiro por lo ultimo comentario de Takamura, el también pensó en marcharse ya era tarde de todos modos aunque antes de marcharse del gimnasio pensó lo ultimo sonriendo

Da lo mejor de ti Kimura-san.

Fin

**Notas del autor: **Bueno Kimura se volvió uno de mis personajes favoritos de este maravilloso anime y esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clases así que dije: al carajo la materia yo haré una historia de Kimura jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado, tratare de seguir con algunas historias que por falta de tiempo no he podido seguir y bueno por hacer algunos videos, es que hacer videos y escribir me encanta jejee bueno no se si la personalidad es la misma ya que, me cuesta hacer eso pero con el tiempo espero mejorar jeje bueno cuídense todos saludos ^^


End file.
